Goodbye My Darling Thief!
by Scarlet.Nina
Summary: "But Rapun…" I cut him off. "I thought you could be my hero, but once a thief always a thief!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" He yelled back. "You've stolen my heart." I said softly as I tried to hold back tears, but they flowed anyways. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Tangled FF! Yay! This is a story about Flynn Rider's past. It's Rapunzel and Flynn's wedding day and his old girlfriend, Lillian, comes to take him away! She claims that they were previously engaged and he doesn't deny it! What will happen? Read and find out! R&R! By the way this is in Rapunzel's POV. It may go to Flynn's but it's never in first person, except for his thoughts obviously. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tangled belongs to Disney. I, however, own Lillian and any other original characters that may appear.

Prologue: Old Ties Never Break

It was the day of their marriage, the union of Rapunzel and her Eugene, formerly known as Flynn Rider. The town was abuzz with activities for the special day. People from all around had heard of the union, even Eugene's old friends.

"A promise is a promise, Flynn Rider." A girl with long brunette hair said as she crunched a piece of paper with the invitation for the wedding on it. 'To old friends' it had said. Old friends meaning his old thieving friends, who helpto advance his skills in the art of thievery.

"I will keep you to your promise!" She yelled as she joined everyone else as they headed out together for the wedding.

Chapter 1: Care to explain? Goodbye, My Darling Thief!

"Oh Eugene!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. I could hear him gasp, I must have surprised him!

"Rapunzel!" He said back as he returned the hug. I looked into his eyes, shining bright.

"I can't believe this is really happening! I CAN'T believe this is really happeningto me! I love you so much!" I said as he stroked my now short brunette hair. It was still shocking to look into the mirror and see my golden locks gone, but since it was Eugene who done it, and to save me no less, who was I to complain? I would give anything for him.

"You'd better go and get ready, my princess." He said as he laid a kiss on my forehead. My, already large, green eyes widened even more. He was so wonderful!

"You too, my soon to be prince!" I said and broke my hold on him. "I wonder how many guests we will have?" He laughed as he patted my head.

"More than enough, I'm sure." He said as he turned to walk away to finish getting ready. I watched him leave the room. When the door finally shut I returned to trying to fix my hair, what I had left of it anyways.

Eugene walked back to his room to finish getting ready with the biggest grin on his face. His face actually hurt from how much he has smiled ever since he met Rapunzel. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. But then, his old friends crossed his mind. His friends who taught him everything about being a thief and helpedto raise him when he was all alone. And he thought about her, his old girlfriend.

"I wonder how she's doing?" He said to himself when a pair of tiny hands held his eyes. "Guess who!" Teh vioce had said.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's bad luck to see your wife on your wedding day before you get married?" He spun around to see the owner of the vioce.

"L…Lillian?" He stuttered. She had long brunette hair, it flowed down to her hips with light curls, and big blue eyes. She was small in stature, much like Rapunzel. His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. The girl cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't you remember? I told you to call me Lilly, my silly Flynn Rider, or,now, should I say, Eugene?" The girl cooed. He backed away as quickly as possible.

"Uh, um wh...what are you doing, I mean why are you here? At this place? Right Now?" He stammered, his brain seemed to have left him in his hysteria.

"Flynn, honey, stop moving so much so I can hug you! It's been so long!" Lilly continued. "And besides, I would never miss your WEDDING!" She yelled as she grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled back.

"I'm taking you home! You had already promised to marry me!" She wouldn't let go.

"Who is this, Rapunzel?" She said Rapunzel's name like she had a bad taste in her mouth. "What spell has she put on you to make you leave me for so long?"

Eugene tried to get away, into his room where he could lock his door, but she was persistent.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I made that promise to you years ago! I was like ten at the time! How could you even remember something like that?" He tried to reason but she would have none of it.

"No! You are marrying ME!" She screamed and tied him up. She has mastered all techniques when it comes to tying someone up.

"How did you do that? Untie me now! I have to get to Rapunzel!" He screamed, trying to break free.

"Oh Flynn! Don't you remember who taught you to be a thief? I am your master after all." She said as she drug him through the corridors, trying to find a good escape window.

"This one will do." She said as she stopped at one that was near Rapunzel's room. Eugene saw this as his one chance to get help.

"RAPUNZEL!" He screamed and saw her door fly open.

"Eugene?"I screamed out upon hearing him scream my name. I looked out and saw a girl holding a rope that was attached to a tied up Eugene.

"What's going on?" I screamed as I ran over and grabbed a piece of the rope that was dangling from his side.

"Let go of my honey!" The girl yelled. Shock filled my body. Who was she calling HER honey?

"What did you call him?" I yelled back. The girl gave me a funny look.

"Are you deaf or something? I called him my honey! Were engaged and I plan on marrying him today! You…you home wrecker!" She screamed in my face. Engaged, but he couldn't possibly be engaged to her, could he? I looked down at his face for an answer.

"Rapunzel I love you! Even if I did possibly make that promise it was years ago! I want to be with you!" He said. I looked into his eyes. It still pained me to hear that it was true that she was engaged to him.

"It…it's true then? You were already engaged? To her?" I could hear my voice trembling.

"Rapunzel…" He said softly. "You're the only one for me, you're the one who made me see the light!" I looked away from him, I couldn't look at him. He had loved someone before me? Hadalreadypromised his life to someone else? And who was I to take happiness from this girl who seemed to have waited so long for him to return to her?

"Did you love her?" I asked.

"That's not relevant! I love you now, Lilly's in the past." He stammered. I could hear the girl protest otherwise.

"Not relevant, how is that not relevant?" I threw the piece of rope I was holding down. "I…I don't want to be with someone who still loves another."

"But Rapun…" I cut him off.

"I thought you could be my hero, but once a thief always a thief!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?"He yelled back.

"You've stolen my heart." I said softly as I tried to hold back tears, but they flowed anyways.

"You're misunderstanding the situation Rapunzel!" He tried to stop me from crying, but Lilly stopped him.

"We're leaving." She said as she leaned out the window.

"Please, Rapunzel! You have to believe me!" He pleaded. But I just turned away from him and stumbled back to my room, blinded by tears.

Well there it is! Chapter one. Will Rapunzel go to his rescue or will Lilly end up marrying him instead?Just who is this Lillian? What is her and Flynn's past? But the big question is, will Rapunzel be able to forgive him for actually admitting that he still has feelings for Lilly, on their wedding day no less? Come back to Chapter two for the answers! I will try to make this a weekly update but with my schedule, it may be sporadic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 2! It's short and sweet but it gets to the point! Haha… anyways, I hope you enjoy it anyways, sorry for the delayed up date! Also this story has had like 308 hits and 286 visitors! I couldn't believe it, my jaw dropped to the floor! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has favorited my story and to those who have reviewed! It all helps to make the story that much better, and don't forget to those who haven't reviewed, R&R! Haha. Oh and to differentiate between characters I will write their name before their scene.

Disclaimer: Rapunzel and all of its characters within belong to Disney. Except Lillian and Evan and any other original characters that may appear, they are mine!

Chapter 2: The Hypnosis: Memories Are A Fleeting Thing

RAPUNZEL-

I sat in my room by my vanity, looking in the mirror.

"Good riddance!" I said to myself." You don't need him, you're free now. Technically he fulfilled his promise to you, so why should…should…" I started crying all over again. "Why did I do that?I'm so stupid!" I cried. I heard my door open slightly.

"I can't help but notice that you seem a little at war with yourself." A guy with short blonde hair walked into my room. I let out a tiny laugh, Flynn had said that to me once. "May I?" He said as he went towards my bed. Then terror filled my body as I grabbed my hair brush, holding it like I used to when I had my frying pan.

"Wh...who are you?" I demanded. He held his arms up in surrender.

"Don't fret, Rapunzel, I'm a friend. I came to help you get back Flynn." He said.

"How do you know that he was missing? And how did you know my name?" I yelled, not letting my guard down.

"Well I am Flynn's 'spy' friend. My job is to steal useful information. I just want to help you. Really."

"Why?"

"Because Flynn is my friend and no matter what promise he made in the past, I know that you would be much better for him than Lilly." He said and held out his hand. "I'm Evan." I looked down at his hand and then to his face. He seemed sincere enough so I took his hand.

"Rapunzel." I said cautiously. He took his hand away and sat on my bed.

"So, how are you going to tell everyone that the wedding is postponed?" He asked. I never even thought about that.

"The guests!" I exclaimed as I stared out my window onto all of the oncoming people. "I can't cancel, these people have come from so far." I turned to look at Evan. "What time is it?"

"Um, like 9 in the morning, why?" He asked, puzzled.

"How long would it take to go to wherever it is Lilly's taking him?"

"Well, she couldn't have gotten that far. If we were to head out now we may be able to catch them." He said.

"Ok, I've got a plan, but it may be risky. I think we could rescue Flynn and be back in time for our wedding by sunset!" I said as I ran to my closet, pulling out my old purple dress, perfect for traveling purposes. "This brings back good memories." I said, but then my brain had to think about Mother Gothel. "And Bad." I added and went to go and change.

"Are you ready?" Evan asked me. I shook my head 'yes'.

"I told Mother and Father of what's happened and that the wedding will be as scheduled. Now we just have to go after my missing fiancé!" I yelled as I ran towards the draw bridge.

FLYNN-

Meanwhile Flynn was still being pulled by Lilly's rope.

"Can't you just untie me? I can walk you know!" He complained. She stopped and turned around, kneeling to the ground beside him.

"My poor Flynn-y! I'm so sorry about this but there's no way on earth I would untie you! You would just run back to that awful girl! Sorry if the rocks on the ground hurt you" Lilly said as she patted his head and returned to running.

"Ow! That was not a rock, that was a boulder!" He yelped. "Why do you want to marry me so badly anyways?"

"Because, when you made that promise I decided to focus my entire life in being the perfect wife for you one day. I'm keeping you to your promise!" She said in a manic tone.

"But that was so long ago, didn't you ever like anyone else?" He asked.

"No, you're the only one for me!" She quickly replied. He sighed.

"But you're not the one for me." He replied, quietly. She stopped dead in her tracks. In her pocket held the answer to her problems, she was hoping that she would have to resort to this. She quickly pulled out what was in her pocket and held in front of his hands, swinging it slowly to and fro.

"What are you…" He slowly became entrance by the swinging necklace.

"You are mine, Flynn Rider, and I am yours." She said repeatedly until his eyes turned dark. "Forget about Rapunzel, you never knew her, the two of you never met…EVER!" She finished and snapped her fingers. His head snapped up, a strange hollowness showed through his eyes.

"Lillian?" He said as she hugged him. "What are we doing in the forest?" He asked.

"Were going home to get married, my Flynn." She said as she released him. She decided to test her hypnosis. "Would you like to invite Rapunzel?" She asked. His face held nothing but confusion.

"Rapunzel, who's that?" He asked and she smirked in victory.

"Nobody, my love. Nobody important. Now let's go home." She said as she untied him and they ran towards her village. "I love you, Flynn." He looked down and smiled.

"I love you too."

RAPUNZEL-

I gasped as I held my chest. Evan held my arm in surprise.

"Are you ok?" He freaked.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was…" I said. It had felt my heart had broken into millions of pieces. Evan's face was full of concern. "Really I think I'll be ok!" I tried to reassure him.

'Flynn, please be ok!' I thought as we traveled on.

Well that's all for this chapter! Sorry it's so short I promise I'll write a much longer chapter next time. I've just been so busy with college and life, I've had no time to write! So this is technically a day late, sorry! Haha. But I'll try to stick to a roundabout schedule! Until next time! Oh and now, introducing the preview! It's something new I'm trying out. I will give you a little preview like summary of the next chapter, tell me if you like the idea!

Preview of next chapter: Now that Flynn has completely forgot about Rapunzel, he has devoted himself to Lilly! But when they stumble across Rapunzel's old tower, it strikes some memories within Flynn! Meanwhile Rapunzel and Evan have been traveling the country side in search of Lillian and Flynn, but Evan may be running her in circles on purpose. Secretly Evan has some feelings for Rapunzel! How will Rapunzel and Flynn ever get back together in time for their wedding when they are being tag teamed?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry this is sooo late. I had a biology exam so all of my time went to studying -_-; But here is chapter 3! In this chapter a lot happens and nothing happens at the same time. How is that, You might ask? Well in this chapter Flynn starts to remember all about Rapunzel but Lillian is keeping the memories at bay. Rapunzel almost finds Flynn but Evan reveals his true colors by leading her astray. Will they ever be reunited? R&R! And again, Thank You to those who have reviewed/favorite the story, it all helps to make the story that much better ! ^-^

Chapter 3: So Close, Yet So Far

FLYNN:

"Lillian, slow down!" Flynn gasped. It had felt like they had been running for days. "Why are we even running?"

"Because, my love, we need to get home fast! We should be there by sundown if we continue to run! Then we can marry at last!" She exclaimed. Flynn stared at the sky, trying to control his breathing. He quickly returned his gaze to the ground so he wouldn't lose his footing.

"Ahh!" Lilly shrieked. He jumped as he heard Lilly scream out.

"Are you alright?" He exclaimed as he bent down to help her sit up right. It seems that she has tripped on a tree root sticking up from the ground. She held her left ankle.

"Let me see." Flynn said gently as he held her ankle, examining it closely. She blushed, embarrassed that she had fallen. She was known for her grace.

"Well, it seems that you have sprained it." He turned his back to her. "Hop on." He suggested. She slowly climbed on, wincing when she moved her ankle. "Maybe there's a house around here, then we could find help." He said as they took off once more.

RAPUNZEL:

I couldn't help but think that this was my entire fault. And now I've pulled poor Evan into this mess. I sighed aloud.

"You ok, Rapunzel?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I'm sorry Evan. You had nothing to do with this and now I'm making you run around the forest trying to help me fix this mess I've caused." Evan ran closer to me.

"Well it's not like it's a terrible burden. I love to help lovely young women like you." He said. I shied away.

"Heh, yeah well thanks again." I said as I looked to the ground. Something coiled, long and brown caught my eye. The rope! I stopped and jumped for joy.

"Look! It's the rope! He may have gotten free!" I said as I picked up the rope. "I'm one step closer to you, Flynn, one step closer to apologizing for this whole mess." I could feel myself tearing up. But then I noticed something peculiar.

"Why are there two sets of tracks going the same direction?" I asked, bewildered. Lilly's seemed to come first, did he follow her? My gut told me no but I could feel my heart start to doubt my intuition. Maybe he did decide to leave me after all. I did act like a fool by giving him up so easily, why had I done that? Luckily Evan broke my thoughts before I could search into that upsetting notion anymore.

"Well let's follow the tracks, maybe we'll find another clue." Evan said.

"Yes." I agreed as we began running once more.

After a while of running, we did happen to stumble across something very…unusual.

"Look, the second set of tracks disappeared!" I exclaimed, looking down to see whose they were.

"Lillian's disappeared." Evan said. I glanced over the area.

"Look at this." I motioned him over to where I was standing. "The dirt's all messed up here." He examined the tree root before looking back up.

"What is going on?" I shouted while running off, following Flynn's tracks.

"Rapunzel! Wait!" Evan shouted, but there was no way I was going to slow down. Not until I figured out what Lillian's planning!

FLYNN:

"Hey! Look up there!" Lilly said as she pointed forward. "It looks like a secret passage!" She said like a child. Flynn smiled.

"Let's go check it out!" He said as he jumped into top gear. Lilly giggled as they passed through the vines. They both stared in awe at the tower that seemed untouched by time.

"It's so pretty!" Lilly exclaimed. She looked into Flynn's face, he seemed gone. "Flynn?"

"I know this place…" He whispered. Lilly grew worried.

"FLYNN!" She waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"Well let's see if it has a door!" He said as they laughed and, while he carried her, ran along the sides. As they ran they passed a cloak covered in dust.

"That's odd." Lilly said. Flynn seemed disturbed by the pile of dust as they continued their search. The door was covered by boulders. "Hm," He said, stumped, " It seems like the door's been permanently shut." He said. Lilly looked up.

"What if you climbed?" She asked. He bursted into laughter. "What? I'm serious!" She complained.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He said back with attitude. She scanned the area.

"Well, there are two discarded arrows lying over there." She suggested. "And you can carry me!"

"Um, not to insult you or anything, but I doubt that two arrows could hold the two of us." He said.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" She said and motioned towards the arrows. He sighed.

"Fine, but when they break, don't complain to me ."

He held both arrows firmly in his hand.

"Ready?" He asked Lilly.

"Yes." She replied and he shoved one arrow in between the stones.

"Hold on tight because I will need both my hands. I can't worry about climbing and holding onto you at the same time." He warned and they began their climb. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely.

Somehow, beyond the laws of physics, they made it. They tried to take in the tiny place. There was shattered glass strewn along the floor and piles of long brunette hair. Flynn could feel himself being pulled to the hair, something was very familiar. Lilly noticed something odd was happening with him.

"Hey, let's go. This place is giving me the creeps." She said. He continued to star at the hair.

"Flynn! Earth to Flynn-y!" She waved her hand in front of his face. He slowly tore his gaze away from the hair and to Lillian.

"What?" He asked, dazed.

"Can we go?" She pleaded.

"Well, let's try to find a first aid kit. We need to bandage your ankle." He said as he set her down, away from the glass. "Stay here." He commanded as he began to explore the tower.

RAPUNZEL:

As we followed the tracks, Evan suddenly jumped in front of me.

"What is it?" I exclaimed, startled by his sudden move. He looked at me.

"She's tricked us!" He shouted.

"What do you mean Evan?" I asked frantically. His eyes held concern and worry.

"She has led us on a false trail! These are fake tracks we have been following! She's taken to the trees!" He looked up. "Sneaky woman!" I still didn't completely comprehend what he was saying.

"You mean these tracks were made by someone else?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I was growing curious why she would go this way when home is in the opposite direction, towards the east." He said. I grew furious with this.

"That witch! When I find her…when I find her I'll…" My eyes started to water as I fell to the ground in defeat.

"Rapunzel?" Evan reached down.

"What's the point? There's no way we'll be able to catch them now, not before the wedding. It's off." I said as I hugged my knees close.

"Now, now, Rapunzel. We can't give up just yet. It's not right for someone as bright as you to get glum and defeated." I looked up at him. His face seemed to beam with a brilliant light. His hand reached for mine as he helped me back up to my feet.

"Thank you Evan. You're right, I can't give up just yet!" I said as we began to run in our new direction.

FLYNN:

Flynn looked in the kitchen area for some first aid supplies, but found nothing.

"Maybe there's something I can use upstairs." He said as he headed for the stairs.

"Flynn!" Lilly yelled to him. He stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Please hurry, I want to leave." She said and he nodded and started back up the stairs. He began to walk into each room, with no luck. He was about to just forget it and go back down stairs, when one room suddenly caught his eye. It had a canopy bed and a vanity in it, a normal room in every way. Except there was one big, wonderful difference in this one, it was covered in the most beautiful paintings he ever saw. The brilliant colors swirled around him as he saw one that was a painting of a pretty, no, beautiful girl with long yellow hair. He knew this girl, but how? Her beauty did not compare to any he had seen his entire life. He longed for this girl, to meet her…again. Just as he was about to recover his memories he could hear Lillian scream from down below. So he grabbed a sheet off the bed and ran back down stairs.

That's all for chapter 3! Hope to see you all again in chapter 4! Oh and I created a fictionpress account, ,if anyone ever wants to read some original stories (I only have one chapter up so far though and one poem.) Until next time!

Preview of chapter 4: Evan leads Rapunzel in a circle before realizing that, even though he likes her, there is someone else he has much deeper feelings for and decides to help Rapunzel rather than follow through with Lilly's plan! Meanwhile, Flynn and Lilly end up getting stuck in the tower. While they try to find a way out, can Lilly keep his memories at bay?


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a story update, but a message that this story will be resumed in December of 2011. Sorry for the long, I emphasis long, absence. It was due to college and friend drama. Sorry -,-;


End file.
